god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Waarom trucs gebruiken bij het dienen van God?
Hu Qing Suzhou City, Anhui Province Toen ik [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden] zag die zeiden: “Degenen die als leiders dienen willen altijd vindingrijker zijn, altijd met kop en schouders boven de rest uitsteken en nieuwe trucjes bedenken zodat God kan zien hoe capabel ze werkelijk zijn. … Ze willen altijd opscheppen. Is dit niet precies de openbaring van hun arrogante natuur?” (‘Zonder de waarheid is het eenvoudig God te beledigen’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus), dacht ik bij mijzelf: wie heeft het lef om naar vernuftige nieuwe trucs te zoeken? Wie weet er niet dat de gezindheid van God geen belediging van mensen tolereert? Ik zou zoiets zeker niet durven! Ik geloofde persoonlijk dat ik een hart vol eerbied voor God had, en dat ik in mijn werk niet zou durven proberen naar trucs te zoeken. Hoe het ook zij, het was pas bij Gods openbaring van de feiten, dat ik besefte dat het proberen om naar nieuwe trucs te zoeken niet iets is wat iemand durft of niet – het wordt volledig bepaald door een arrogante natuur. Niet zo lang geleden had ik ontdekt dat er een kerk was met een leider die ongeschikt was. Zij sliep tijdens de bijeenkomsten en had geen vriendelijke natuur, terwijl haar partner vele verantwoordelijkheden had. Dus wilde ik deze kerkleider vervangen en haar partner het werk van de kerkleider uit laten voeren. Maar ik maakte mij zorgen dat dit de kerkleider negatief en zwak zou maken en een aanslag op haar geloof zou zijn, of dat zij dingen zou verstoren in de kerk. Na ruime overweging bedacht ik een ‘slim plan’. Ik zou in het geheim haar partner ertoe brengen om de volledige reikwijdte van het werk op zich te nemen; alles wat door de kerk georganiseerd werd zou door haar partner worden uitgevoerd en de kerkleider zou slechts als stroman fungeren. Hierin had ik dus niet God gezocht, noch had ik gekeken naar de werkregelingen en principes ten aanzien van het werk. Ik had dit slechts uitgevoerd na de partner van de districtsleider en de prediker van het district te hebben ingelicht. Hierna was ik behoorlijk tevreden met mijzelf, in de veronderstelling dat ik heel slim was geweest en werkelijk mijn werk met wijsheid had uitgevoerd. Ik dacht: als de leider hiervan op de hoogte zou zijn, zou hij vast zeggen dat ik bekwaam ben in mijn werk en zou hij mij misschien zelfs uiteindelijk bevorderen. Maar ik had niet kunnen bedenken dat, toen ik de leider hierover inlichtte, hij zou zeggen: “Dus jij probeert naar nieuwe trucs te zoeken. Waar stond in de werkregelingen dat je dit mocht doen? Een ongeschikte leider kan worden vervangen, maar wij kunnen het werk niet volgens onze eigen wil uitvoeren en de principes van de kerk terzijde leggen. Dit is een ernstig verzet tegen God. …” Na het horen van deze communicatie van de leider was ik geschokt. Ik had absoluut nooit kunnen bedenken dat ik onbewust zou proberen om nieuwe trucs te verzinnen. Wat ik had aangezien voor een ‘slim plan’ was in werkelijkheid ernstig verzet tegenGod en ik was oprecht beschaamd toen ik met de feiten geconfronteerd werd. Op dat ogenblik, kon ik niet anders dan denken aan Gods uitingen: “Als je bijvoorbeeld arrogantie en verwaandheid in je hebt, zal het onmogelijk zijn God niet te trotseren. Je zou anders gemaakt zijn om Hem te trotseren. Je zou het niet expres doen, je zou het doen omdat je arrogante en verwaande natuur over je heerst. Door je arrogantie en verwaandheid zul je op God neerkijken en zul je God als onbelangrijk beschouwen…” (‘Alleen door de waarheid na te streven kun je veranderingen in je gezindheid realiseren’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus). Het was waar. Toen ik met deze kwestie geconfronteerd werd, had ik God niet gezocht, noch had ik de zaak overwogen aan de hand van de principes van de kerk. Ik had slechts gehandeld volgens mijn eigen wil. Ik zag mijn arrogante en verwaande natuur, dat ik geen hart vol eerbied voor God had, en dat God geen plaats had in mijn hart. Toen pas besefte ik dat het zoeken naar nieuwe trucs niet iets is wat ik durf of niet durf, het is iets dat bepaald wordt door mijn eigen arrogante natuur. Als ik mijn eigen arrogante natuur niet had herkend, zou ik mijzelf nooit hebben aangepakt. Ik zou zelfs op een dag iets hebben kunnen doen om God tegen te werken dat Hem zou vervullen met afschuw en haat. Pas toen besefte ik dat [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will-word.html God dienen] niet eenvoudig is. Als ik niet de waarheid heb, als er geen verandering is in gezindheid, als ik mijn eigen arrogante natuur niet herken, zou ik, zonder er erg in te hebben, de gezindheid van God kunnen beledigen. Dat is werkelijk te gevaarlijk! Dankzij de verlichting van God begreep ik door dit incident waarom het huisgezin van God telkens weer van ons heeft gevraagd om te werken volgens de werkregelingen en principes van het werk. Het is omdat we de waarheid niet hebben verkregen en er niet zeker van kunnen zijn dat onze gezichtspunten allemaal juist zijn en dat onze daden nuttig zijn voor de kerk en het uitverkoren volk van God. maar omdat onze natuur altijd arrogant is en wij allemaal willen pronken om onze eigen capaciteiten ‘voor het voetlicht te brengen’ zodat God die ziet. Daardoor kunnen we onszelf alleen beschermen door trouw volgens de werkregelingen te werken. O God! Dank u dat u mijn arrogante en verwaande natuur hebt geopenbaard. Vanaf deze dag zal ik dit zeker als waarschuwing aannemen en zal ik mij meer inspannen om mijn eigen natuur te kennen. Ik zal nauwkeurig volgens de werkregelingen werken. Ik zal werkelijk een persoon zijn die verstand heeft, zich aan de principes houdt en een hart van eerbied voor u heeft.